


Lemonade

by lemmin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Forbidden Love, Kinda, Language Barrier, Lemmin is Finnish btw, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Virginity, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Vibrators, Why are y'all reading this, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmin/pseuds/lemmin
Summary: Lemmin has to go in for a physical exam.





	Lemonade

I always hated the time after missions. With the few people in the base, I would always volunteer to help, I couldn't sleep at night if I didn't. After though? A terrible time. Mercy required a physical after every mission to keep everyone in tip-top shape. Even if she had to drag some to the medical bay. 

I sat in the rec room currently, debating on whether or not I should go. The last mission was no more than a stake out, it was hardly necessary, right? At the wooden table that wobbled, I played solitaire by myself. Tracer, D.Va, and Lucio had all taken off for a night on the town, doing whatever it was kids did now-a-days. Debating my cards before putting down a red queen, I was interrupted by a buzzing sound in her pocket. 

Pulling out my phone and checking the messages: there were two from Soldier 76 and one from Mercy. My metallic hand tapped on the table as I tried to navigate the device. After a beat,I had managed to opened the message from the medic. 

'You know you must come in, right?' 

I groaned to myself.

'I couldn't have do anything to myself I'm fine' 

After a minute of silence, it buzzed again. 

'Athena can tell me where you are.' 

I groaned louder, rubbing my eyes. I put back against the wooden chair, trying to enjoy my tea. It was getting cold. A voice rang over my head I closed the messages. 

“Agent Lemmin, Mercy is looking for you, may I tell her where you are?” Athena’s monotone voice echoed in the quiet and empty room. 

“No, tell her I'm on the way down.” I grumbled, putting the teacup in the sink, and the cards onto the game cabinet. It was mainly full of games Hana bought for her streaming, but they were fun nonetheless. McCree brought cards, and would play poker with me and Genji like the old times. I smiled at the thought of it, then it turned sour. I knew, really, that McCree was a cheat, it was my own fault I was 40 bucks in the hole. 

I stepped into the elevator, making her way down to the first floor and the white and clean med bay. With only a dozen or so members in the new Overwatch, anyone with medical training was welcome. Mercy, Ana, and Lucio were currently the only three who ever worked in this wing, but Mercy had been receiving messages from Brigette for the past month, and she'd be here any day. We were all excited to meet her, but that's beside the point. 

I pushed open the swinging door and made my way to the good doctor’s desk. Angela, sitting in an office chair and no doubt elbow deep in pointless paperwork, looked like she was on the border of sleep and awake with each second. 

“Hei, Mercy.” I smiled at her and she gave a dismissive shake of the head. 

“You know you can call me Angela.”

“I like Mercy more.” I shrugged. She shook her head once again, amused at my stubbornness. 

“Have a seat on the exam table, my sour friend.” I stuck my tongue out, before bouncing onto the table, it crinkled with the sanitary paper that sat on it. The doctor took my temperature, blood pressure, and even checked my ears. Mercy sighed as she stepped away. “Alright, you know the physical exam is next. Do you want me to step out?” her blue eyes stared into mine. 

I shook my head, before shedding my training uniform. She guided her gloved hand over the the areas that ran between my flesh and artificial arms and legs. 

“The connective tissue seems irritated here. I recommend you see Torbjorn, I believe your cybernetics have been overheating.” 

I nodded, confirming I'd see him soon. Her hands wandered to my shoulders, then down onto my breasts, squeezing for any bumps that could have formed. Mercy’s hands sat back on my shoulders, but her eyes stayed on my womanhood. 

“Mercy are you.. Um, okay?" 

Her blue eyes snapped out of the trance and made eye contact, nervously laughing the awkward experience. 

“Oh, sorry! I should have told you! I was looking out this bruise here.” Her thumb run over my rib, giving me a small jolt of pain. I smiled as I realized she was, in fact, just doing her job. 

“I hardly noticed that one, must have hit it on the fence I climbed over.” Mercy smiled, warning me to be more careful on my next mission. She ran her eyes over me once again, looking for any injuries she might have missed.  
“Lemmin, this may be odd but… has anyone told you that you're beautiful.” she spoke quietly, her accent was heavy in her voice. I stared for a minute; really I was at a loss for words.

“Mercy, what do you mean?” 

She sighed to herself, shaking her head in thought. Something must be spinning around in her head, what could it be. 

“I’m sorry. That was very, very unprofessional of me.” She turned to walk back to but I grabbed her wrist. 

“You know I'm not a professional person. What do you mean?” she bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with me. 

“I just… felt I should tell you! Not too many people in this base are polite.” 

I shook my head at her. “I don't think you're telling me the truth. Are you embarrassed?”

She jumps a little. “Not at all! Really, I thought I should just say something, ja?” I stood to her height and shyly wrapped my arms around her. I knew that even if it seemed off the deep end, I was sure this is what she wanted. Her eyes catching mine in the hallway, lingering touches, the blush that pooled when I called her name. It all made since. Her blue eyes avoided mine. 

“Lemmin, do you have any idea what you're doing?” I looked up at her. Her lowered voiced rattled in my chest. “Even if this was only a one time thing, it's very much against protocol. It'd have to be secret from everyone.” I was blown away. Did she actually want this? I was wide eyed as I nodded. 

“It doesn't matter to me! Can't stop the heart, right?” We shared a small giggle, and she slipped out of her clean lab coat and showing her real scrubs. She pressed her rosy lips to my cheek, before securing an actual kiss. I moved against her, my fleshy hand in her hand and the fake one running down her back. The doctor shivered, from the cold hand or the idea of what would happen very soon, I wasn't sure. 

Mercy pulled away for a gulp of air before she led her dull teeth to my neck. She bit lightly, but did not do much more; a hickey would look bad to the other agents. Her lips trailed down and lightly kissed my breast, she pushed me back and onto the table. 

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Well, never with another woman.” I admitted. She hummed pressing more kisses on my skin. 

“I'll have to make a good first impression, ja?” she smirked at me. I covered the bright red flesh on my cheeks. Her fingers laced over the underwear I had (unfortunately) left on. Her blue eyes looked up to mine.“You're sure you want to do this?”

I bit my lip before nodding.“Please, I want you." 

 

“Oh, eager now, are we?” I avoided her eyes I she pulled down the last barrier between us. 

“Hey, no fair! You still have all of your clothes on!”

“Oh, how rude of me! Not even thinking of my patient.” She chuckled and removed her turtleneck, showing me the pale pink bra that protected her modesty. 

“Do you want to take it off?” Her low voiced dipped into my gut, my heartbeat increased. I leaned forward and pulled on the hooks, my fingers shaking nervously. Angela pulled the bra off herself, adding it to her lab coat on the ground. 

The angel placed kisses on my chest, starting to creep down my stomach as she worked her pants down. Just before she reached my cunt she pulled away and my throat let out a high pitch whine in disapproval. She only chuckled at me. “Don't worry, I'll give you what you need.” 

She pecked me once more before driving back to my womanhood, and kissing my clit as she did my lips. I gasped, holding my hand over my mouth to hold back any loud sounds that might come through. Her tongue flattened over the bud and her long fingers, previously on my thighs, pressed loosely on my entrance.  
My real hand grabbed her hair, mindlessly twirling the strand through my fingers. 

Her slender finger slipped into my warm womanhood, getting a slow feel for rhythm. My voiced keened as she sucked lightly at my clit. I could almost feel her Cheshire grin at me, fingers curling back to look for that spot that made me see stars. And she did find it while pressing a second finger into.

My metallic hand covered my mouth from a moan, as my fleshy hand pulled her hair at the roots. Words escaped my lips endlessly, some in broken English or entirely in Finnish, but all praising her efforts. Her name became a mantra as it bounced off the med-room walls. The knot in me tightened at her onslaught, and I knew I couldn't last much longer. 

“Angela! Angela, please! Ole kiltti, olen oikeassa!” I cried uselessly, my hips bucking into her. The knot was cut and I spilled into bottomless pleasure, my back raising off the exam table, my thighs squeezing her (quite tightly might I add). Tears welled up in my eyes as the doctor carried me over the abyss. 

Her lips let go off my abused love bud and looked up at me. “What did you think?” she smiled at me. 

“Sinun on todella oltava kulma.” I huffed, a loose grin hung from my face. Angela shook her head at me. 

“I don't understand that.” she kissed me softly, her saliva mixed with my own juices. My hand let go of her somewhat sweat locks and pressed onto her shoulder. 

“Do you want me to return the favor?” I asked. 

“I had something better in mind.” my eyebrows crossed in confusion at her statement. I hope this doesn't get too weird. Angela pried herself off of me and want into her desk, digging around the loose shit of paper inside. Eventually her hand held up a satin bag bigger than her hand. She pulled out a dark purple wand, the color standing out against her pale skin. 

“Lay back down, I promise this will be good.” she commanded, and I obeyed with slight hesitance. 

“Do you just keep this in your office?” I asked. 

“It's only for emergencies.” she smirked, straddling my thighs. The head of the toy pressed against our bodies. “Are you ready?”

“As much as I'll ever be.”

Angela smiled and turned on the lowest setting. Whines left both of us at the feeling, my hands grabbing her hips and hers leaning on the table past my head. Her lips met mine in a sweet battle for dominance, tongues rubbing together looking for solace in one another. I took on hand and twisted it around her breast, my fingers pinching at her nipple. My body felt like it was on fire and her burning skin on mine wasn't helping. Our moans rose as she turned up the vibrator’s level, her other hand giving my breast the same treatment I gave hers. We disconnected for breath, and I started biting on her neck. 

She gasped at the treatment, I was really working her up to this point. “Angela olet valmis?” I asked sweetly and even if she hadn't know what I said, she agreed. My metallic hand snuck behind her thigh to her entrance, pressing my middle digit in. She moaned sweetly, and yelled as I turned on my own vibrator. I definitely owe Jesse for this one. 

“Oh, Lemmin! Bitte, genau dort!” Angela's moans echoed in the med-bay as I quickly found her g-spot. She cried loudly from the sudden overstimulation, real tears threatening to spill over as she crossed the bridge to pleasure. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Her hips bucked against mine as she came down from her high, and I pulled my hand away to not drive her away. The wand still buzzed away on me, and the angel gave me a sultry stare. 

“Oh Lemmin. You're quite the naughty girl aren't you? You could have at least warned me!” I laughed at her, head thrown back onto the metal table. 

“Isn't that great?”

She huffed in mock anger. “You get mad at me for having this in my office, yet you have one always on you?” I giggled again. 

“Don't blame me! McCree gave me the idea.” 

Angela gasped. “I should have known it was him!” We shared a laugh, our smiles so wide they almost hurt. She helped me to a last orgasm, and back into my clothes, the office had no clue of what happened. If only the walls could talk.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hei, Mercy" - hey mercy duh
> 
> Ole kiltti, olen oikeassa - please I'm right there 
> 
> Sinun on todella oltava kulma - you must really be an angel 
> 
> Angela olet valmis - Angela are you ready
> 
> Bitte, genau dort - please right there 
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's it


End file.
